cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bob Janova
MDP Web Data This is the shared repository for data used by my 3D alliance web for CN, and the Treaty Compendium on OWF. You may edit this page to change information about your alliance, add or remove treaties. Please leave a note in the history section to state that you have done so. To update your web, copy the text here into your data files. This will be the top 80 alliances (by score), plus any alliances maintained by others. Bob Janova 16:03, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Alliance Information NS, nukes etc will be taken from the in game (List All Alliances) screen when running the model. You may copy this (last update 18th April CN time) list into nslist.txt: 1) New Pacific Order 928 576 22,735,521 24,499 86.14 37 4,170,837 1,043,867 4,068 2) Independent Republic Of Orange Nations 781 489 20,079,190 25,710 75.64 20 3,455,324 969,312 4,167 3) Sparta 704 467 12,693,013 18,030 50.17 16 2,399,950 579,875 1,899 4) Mostly Harmless Alliance 622 425 11,617,444 18,678 45.67 11 2,237,228 506,733 1,819 5) The Order Of The Paradox 196 111 12,272,820 62,616 43.09 0 1,889,816 768,837 3,242 6) Multicolored Cross-X Alliance 540 359 10,604,531 19,638 41.37 7 2,137,039 420,368 1,125 7) Fark 400 236 10,088,656 25,222 38.09 1 1,747,945 506,541 1,969 8) Orange Defense Network 490 332 9,048,853 18,467 35.63 12 1,768,113 378,771 1,078 9) New Polar Order 372 256 9,139,991 24,570 34.62 5 1,804,628 363,439 2,301 10) Ragnarok 466 333 8,282,600 17,774 32.81 13 1,589,110 355,301 1,092 11) Viridian Entente 391 294 8,254,053 21,110 31.88 6 1,582,184 346,265 1,557 12) The Order Of Light 342 227 8,173,416 23,899 31.06 9 1,566,222 313,936 1,296 13) The Phoenix Federation 243 181 7,867,826 32,378 28.94 6 1,329,572 382,037 1,710 14) FOK 260 136 7,803,128 30,012 28.91 1 1,355,230 395,995 2,189 15) The Grämlins 105 74 8,182,816 77,932 28.45 1 1,089,156 580,573 2,060 16) The Democratic Order 556 386 6,284,701 11,303 27.15 9 1,341,394 232,326 666 17) Green Protection Agency 210 128 6,906,156 32,886 25.36 0 1,348,834 321,786 185 18) Grand Global Alliance 284 203 5,507,454 19,392 21.52 2 1,106,101 211,358 546 19) The Legion 394 305 4,978,173 12,635 20.99 5 972,446 204,840 657 20) Mushroom Kingdom 149 92 5,658,547 37,977 20.53 2 946,345 274,057 1,690 21) Echelon 132 89 5,269,676 39,922 19.04 0 929,429 239,917 1,140 22) Global Democratic Alliance 242 177 4,869,612 20,122 18.93 5 985,231 182,180 473 23) United Purple Nations 278 208 4,425,096 15,918 17.85 1 903,995 171,014 416 24) Greenland Republic 188 131 4,639,674 24,679 17.56 0 890,226 186,398 997 25) World Task Force 139 104 4,742,273 34,117 17.36 0 862,280 214,734 632 26) Monos Archein 238 154 4,393,292 18,459 17.30 2 885,756 152,292 706 27) Nueva Vida 188 127 4,450,195 23,671 16.93 2 820,444 189,688 728 28) Valhalla 117 96 4,496,549 38,432 16.29 1 684,124 250,884 1,224 29) M*A*S*H 160 115 4,304,135 26,901 16.13 1 844,433 161,854 636 30) RnR 170 122 4,087,814 24,046 15.52 1 760,438 174,151 882 31) Umbrella 78 59 4,390,046 56,283 15.50 0 630,308 271,375 1,465 32) The Dark Evolution 229 168 3,855,001 16,834 15.40 1 785,251 135,868 418 33) NATO 278 219 3,635,929 13,079 15.22 5 683,690 145,790 397 34) North Atlantic Defense Coalition 173 130 3,935,965 22,751 15.05 2 770,810 153,873 353 35) Random Insanity Alliance 179 130 3,885,216 21,705 14.95 1 709,074 143,408 995 36) LoSS 175 133 3,851,906 22,011 14.79 2 764,314 140,957 698 37) Invicta 170 90 3,852,638 22,663 14.74 4 734,496 176,231 387 38) Poison Clan 73 56 4,047,734 55,448 14.31 2 551,011 206,680 1,477 39) Commonwealth Of Sovereign Nations 142 110 3,713,203 26,149 13.96 0 742,396 139,931 441 40) The Templar Knights 126 98 3,586,194 28,462 13.36 1 660,277 175,953 337 41) The International 153 118 3,452,128 22,563 13.21 1 653,097 134,285 561 42) Global Order Of Darkness 92 67 3,478,223 37,807 12.62 0 557,808 140,633 1,238 43) New Sith Order 139 96 3,278,741 23,588 12.48 2 567,732 153,100 819 44) Siberian Tiger Alliance 206 146 2,868,594 13,925 11.86 2 561,243 113,027 671 45) Nusantara Elite Warriors 135 77 3,077,260 22,795 11.76 2 511,901 143,816 880 46) Global Alliance And Treaty Organization 193 130 2,786,108 14,436 11.44 2 635,595 81,093 239 47) The Foreign Division 127 80 3,002,154 23,639 11.42 1 585,171 129,999 367 48) Ubercon 98 73 3,084,402 31,473 11.37 1 601,831 141,116 214 49) We Are Perth Army 146 97 2,894,954 19,828 11.28 2 569,005 120,403 267 50) Vanguard 83 65 3,048,020 36,723 11.09 0 495,432 173,611 940 51) The Sweet Oblivion 57 44 3,044,008 53,404 10.78 0 465,460 176,064 744 52) Fellowship Of Elite Allied Republics 104 79 2,705,980 26,019 10.18 1 492,705 119,766 440 53) Old Guard 45 27 2,553,847 56,752 9.01 0 427,152 133,852 509 54) Carpe Diem 114 77 2,308,467 20,250 8.97 3 475,845 90,548 344 55) Athens 108 87 2,267,298 20,993 8.76 0 422,186 91,641 518 56) Confederation Of Organized Nations 102 75 2,223,730 21,801 8.55 0 461,042 79,790 162 57) The Order Of Righteous Nations 70 42 2,325,313 33,219 8.53 0 370,643 106,427 736 58) The German Empire 131 95 2,115,592 16,150 8.51 4 431,323 74,031 296 59) Molon Labe 48 35 2,298,348 47,882 8.20 0 356,950 131,673 810 60) Rubber Ducky Division 63 42 2,237,717 35,519 8.16 0 395,534 101,511 486 61) Finnish Cooperation Organization 104 57 2,053,023 19,741 8.00 0 403,540 80,199 454 62) Orion 89 68 2,082,876 23,403 7.94 0 431,036 75,045 267 63) The Grand Lodge Of Freemasons 116 87 1,932,371 16,658 7.74 1 397,230 74,875 213 64) Zenith 77 60 2,054,344 26,680 7.71 0 365,365 92,562 416 65) The Centurion Brotherhood 104 79 1,934,673 18,603 7.61 1 397,084 67,537 167 66) United Sovereign Nations 127 99 1,849,838 14,566 7.58 1 373,158 67,909 287 67) Genesis 82 51 1,812,963 22,109 6.96 0 345,382 73,129 274 68) OTF Alliance 95 64 1,765,775 18,587 6.95 1 360,163 69,586 173 69) Veritas Aequitas 109 76 1,697,402 15,572 6.87 4 346,854 58,254 218 70) Boards Alliance Of Protectorate States 58 44 1,790,584 30,872 6.62 0 293,896 105,078 601 71) United Commonwealth Of Nations 96 62 1,537,839 16,019 6.20 3 309,406 57,828 146 72) Federation Of Buccaneers 134 85 1,412,436 10,541 6.20 3 321,805 38,708 96 73) Majestic Order Of Orange Nations 72 44 1,602,162 22,252 6.14 1 293,565 71,904 289 74) Alpha Omega 44 28 1,660,785 37,745 6.03 0 315,964 67,610 428 75) Aquatic Coalition Front 88 67 1,497,738 17,020 5.97 1 305,667 52,157 228 76) Christian Coalition Of Countries 92 71 1,469,890 15,977 5.93 1 288,389 58,229 165 77) Global United Nations 81 49 1,507,495 18,611 5.93 0 309,018 57,771 90 78) Argent 48 26 1,612,157 33,587 5.91 0 267,956 82,610 558 79) Nemesis 39 31 1,614,763 41,404 5.82 1 252,554 81,156 509 80) Guru Order 231 143 942,375 4,080 5.72 7 211,125 28,443 19 81) The Immortals 79 63 1,434,600 18,159 5.66 0 296,861 49,270 147 82) SSSW18 71 54 1,455,727 20,503 5.64 1 278,491 55,518 181 83) The Dark Templar 45 35 1,517,669 33,726 5.56 0 274,810 71,014 343 84) Fnka 73 62 1,374,551 18,829 5.40 0 276,106 50,340 202 85) AGW Overlords 69 55 1,373,233 19,902 5.35 0 254,510 63,016 129 86) Wolfpack 61 52 1,392,709 22,831 5.32 0 282,281 50,242 107 87) FCC 35 25 1,464,549 41,844 5.27 0 257,738 61,905 398 88) Dark Fist 53 32 1,378,470 26,009 5.19 0 269,554 55,113 362 89) =Western Empire= 118 94 1,098,134 9,306 4.98 2 234,871 36,882 145 90) The Brigade 44 30 1,330,100 30,230 4.92 1 239,177 64,150 197 93) United Blue Directorate 108 83 1,046,322 9,688 4.69 29 232,868 32,238 88 95) =LOST= 71 55 1,140,843 16,068 4.60 1 240,452 35,411 279 96) The Aquatic Brotherhood 42 32 1,233,888 29,378 4.58 0 236,743 43,395 191 97) R.O.C.K. 43 26 1,208,702 28,109 4.51 0 218,587 55,849 267 The web also requires more information about alliances: a short form of the name for use in treaties, and the colours to display on the web. You may copy this data into alliances.txt. # Alliance Short form Colour Text/border col New Pacific Order NPO Red White Independent Republic Of Orange Nations IRON Orange Black Sparta Black Yellow Mostly Harmless Alliance MHA Aqua White The Order Of The Paradox TOP Orange Black Multicolored Cross-X Alliance MCXA Blue Yellow Fark Aqua Black Orange Defense Network ODN Orange White New Polar Order NpO Blue White Ragnarok RoK Aqua Black Viridian Entente VE Green Aqua The Order Of Light TOOL White Black The Phoenix Federation TPF White Maroon FOK Orange White The Grämlins Gre Aqua Green The Democratic Order TDO Aqua White Green Protection Agency GPA Green White Grand Global Alliance GGA Green Black The Legion Legion Purple White Mushroom Kingdom MK Aqua Black Echelon Blue White Global Democratic Alliance GDA Blue White United Purple Nations UPN Purple White Greenland Republic GR Blue White World Task Force WTF Blue Lime Monos Archein MA Maroon White Nueva Vida NV Blue White Valhalla Purple White M*A*S*H Purple White RnR R&R Orange Maroon Umbrella Umb Black White The Dark Evolution DE Black Yellow NATO NATO Aqua Black North Atlantic Defense Coalition NADC Blue White Random Insanity Alliance RIA Maroon White LoSS Black White Invicta Purple White Poison Clan PC Pink Black Commonwealth Of Sovereign Nations CSN Maroon White The Templar Knights TTK Maroon White # 40-80 The International Int Orange Maroon Global Order Of Darkness GOD Maroon White New Sith Order NSO Brown White Siberian Tiger Alliance STA White Black Nusantara Elite Warriors NEW White Black Global Alliance And Treaty Organization GATO Brown White The Foreign Division TFD Blue White Ubercon Black White We Are Perth Army WAPA White Blue Vanguard Van Orange White The Sweet Oblivion TSO Blue Yellow Fellowship Of Elite Allied Republics FEAR White Maroon Old Guard OG Black Lime Carpe Diem Brown White Athens Aqua Black Confederation Of Organized Nations CON Orange Black The Order Of Righteous Nations TORN Orange Black The German Empire TGE White Black Molon Labe ML Black SeaGreen Rubber Ducky Division RDD Yellow Black Finnish Cooperation Organization FCO Blue White Orion Orange White The Grand Lodge Of Freemasons GLOF Orange White Zenith White DarkCyan The Centurion Brotherhood TCB Pink Blue United Sovereign Nations USN Maroon Blue Genesis Blue White OTF Alliance OTF Brown SkyBlue Veritas Aequitas VA Yellow DarkOrange Boards Alliance Of Protectorate States BAPS Purple Black United Commonwealth Of Nations UCN White Purple Federation Of Buccaneers FoB Black White Majestic Order Of Orange Nations MOON Orange DarkGray Alpha Omega AO Black Orange Aquatic Coalition Front ACF Aqua Black Christian Coalition Of Countries CCC White Red Global United Nations GUN Aqua Green Argent White Silver Nemesis Nemesis Black White Guru Order Guru Aqua Navy # 81+ The Immortals Immortals Black Orange SSSW18 White Black The Dark Templar DT Black White Wolfpack WP Pink Black AGW Overlords AGW Black White United Blue Directorate UBD Blue Aqua =Western Empire= =WE= Black Yellow Dark Fist Black Aqua The Brigade Brigade Blue Black Fnka FnKa White Black Ascended Republic Of Elite States ARES Blue Black R.O.C.K. ROCK Yellow Black =LOST= =LOST= Aqua Black The Aquatic Brotherhood TAB Aqua Black FCC FCC Black White Nebula-X Nebula-X Purple Black League Of Extraordinary Nations LEN Brown White The Order Of Halsa Halsa Maroon White Jarheads White Blue Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes SLCB Maroon White IFOK iFOK Green Orange NOVA NOVA Black Yellow Ordo Verde OV Green Orange The Brain Brain Maroon White International Protection Agency IPA Blue Black Coalition Of Independent Nations CoIN Brown White FLY Fly Aqua Black League Of United Defense LOUD Black White 57th Overlanders 57th Brown White Coalition Of Royal Allied Powers CRAP Maroon White Armed Coalition Of Valor ACV Aqua Black Apocalypse Apoc Black White # Archive Blackwater Black White Treaties Blocs (3 or more signatories) go at the top; MDP and higher Bilateral treaties go below, under the weaker alliance. Top 80 alliances. You may copy this data into treaties.txt. # Name Type Strength Members Index of announcement thread # Use 'Strength' to represent a subjectively stronger or weaker bond than the treaty type would indicate # Section I: Blocs (>2 members) One Vision MDoAP 1 NPO,IRON,MCXA,GGA,Echelon Continuum MDoAP 1 NPO,IRON,MCXA,TPF,NATO,Valhalla,OG Citadel MDoAP 1 TOP,Gre,Umb,OG,FCC The Ring Cycle MADP 1 MCXA,NPO,GDA Trident MADP 1 MHA,NATO,Fark SuperFriends MADP 1 Fark,RoK,GOD,RIA,R&R,MA Teen Titans MADP 1 ACV,Apoc,ARES,IPA,Halsa SuperFriends-Teen Titans MDoAP 1 Fark,RoK,GOD,RIA,R&R,MA,ACV,IPA,Halsa,ARES,Apoc Power Rangers MDoAP 1 IPA,TCB,Int,TAB Purqua MADP 1 UPN,Invicta,NATO Poseidon MDoAP 1 UPN,Valhalla,Legion,Invicta,Nebula-X,OMFG,BAPS The Watling Street Compact MDoAP 1 NPO,NATO,Invicta,UPN Common Defense Treaty MDoAP 1 UPN,Invicta,DE,FEAR,UCN,USN,Carpe Diem League of Extraordinary Oranges MDoAP 1 FOK,R&R,Orion,MOON The Chestnut Accords MDP 1 CSN,GOD,MA,RIA,TTK,Halsa,USN,CRAP Pink Warrior Network MDoAP 1 PC,RAD,TCB 46033 AZTEC MADP 1 NV,GLOF,PUKE C&G MADP 1 MK,Athens,Fly,=LOST=,Van,GR Below MADP 1 VE,GOD,OV 47888 The Nexus Agreement MDoAP 1 OTF,LEN,CoIN Bastion MDP 1 RIA,RoK,VE The Terra-Cotta Pact MDP 1 Carpe Diem,NSO 51816 Orange Unity Treaty ODP 1 CON,IRON,R&R,ODN,OPA,TOP,FOK,TORN,Van,Int,MOON,Orion,GLOF Agora ODP 1 NPO,MCXA,NADC,Echelon,TFD,UBD Amber Accords ODP 1 LEN,OTF,Carpe Diem,CoIN,57th NOIR ODP 1 Sparta,Umb,LOUD,Dark Fist,Iunctus,MFO,TriCom,DT,DE,FoB,Immortals,Apoc,TSC,Ether,MERC,Nemesis,Amazon Nation,FCC,LoSS,HoL,AO Aqua ICE ODP 1 Athens,Fly,MHA,=LOST=,MHA,TAB,Gre # Section II: Bilateral Treaties IRON/NPO MADP MADP 1 IRON,NPO The Better Than Bronze Treaty MDoAP 1 Sparta,IRON #The Redish/Pinkish Treaty MDP 1 Sparta,NPO CANCELLED 21/4/09 The "Sparta Heads Out West" Treaty MDP 1 Sparta,=WE= The Phalanx Directive MADP 1 Sparta,Brigade The Pan Galactic Souvlaki Accords MDoAP 1 Sparta,MHA NPO/MHA Eternal MDoAP MDoAP 1 MHA,NPO TOP/NPO MDP MDP 1 TOP,NPO TOP/IRON MDP MDP 1 TOP,IRON TOP/MHA MDP MDP 1 TOP,MHA The Blue Steel Concord MADP 1 MCXA,IRON The Redrum Pact MADP 1 MCXA,NPO The Multi Flavoured Spartan Beer Garden MDP 1 Sparta,MCXA Amicus Optima Vitae Possessio MDoAP 1 TOP,MCXA 46101 Ray, when someone asks you if you're a god, you say "YES!!" MDoAP 1 Fark,NPO ODN/IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 ODN,IRON ODN/TOP NAP NAP 1 ODN,TOP NpO-NPO MDoAP MDoAP 1 NpO,NPO #RoK/NPO MDoAP MDoAP 1 RoK,NPO CANCELLED 11/4/09 RoK/MHA MDP MDP 1 RoK,MHA NpO-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 NpO,RoK "Hands off our wimmenz" ODP 1 RoK,TGE 52761 RoK/MK ODP ODP 1 RoK,MK 52955 #The Christmas Accords MADP 1 VE,NPO CANCELLED 26/3/09 #The Peter Piper Picked a Peck of Pickled Peppers Pact MADP 1 VE,IRON CANCELLED 26/3/09 #The Star-Crossed Lovers Pact MDoAP 1 VE,MCXA CANCELLED 17/4/09 The Oceanic Entente, Part 2 ... Except Not Really MDoAP 1 VE,RoK TOOL-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 TOOL,IRON TOOL-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 TOOL,TPF TOOL-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 TOOL,RoK The Red Light PIAT PIAT 1 TOOL,NPO 53105 TOOL-MHA PIAT PIAT 1 TOOL,MHA TOOL-ODN PIAT PIAT 1 TOOL,ODN TOOL-FOK PIAT PIAT 1 TOOL,FOK The Red Fire Pact MADP 1 TPF,NPO #The Safe Sex Treaty MADP 1 TPF,Sparta 3636 CANCELLED 5/4/09 The 'We're Making Fun of Someone in Skype' Treaty MDoAP 1 TPF,IRON 6780 The Pot of Gold at the End of TPFs' Rainbow Accords MDoAP 1 TPF,MCXA 26298 # "Hoo Knows, Hoo Cares......TPF Does" Pact MDoAP 1 TPF,RoK 26397 CANCELLED 17/2/09 The "Where there's smoke, There's fire"Pact MADP 1 TPF,FEAR FOK/Fark MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,Fark FOK/MHA MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,MHA FOK/Grämlins MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,Gre FOK/IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,IRON FOK/TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,TOP # FOK/NPO MDP MDP 1 FOK,NPO CANCELLED 10/4/09 Härmlins MDoAP 1 Gre,MHA The Syzygia Compact MDoAP 1 Gre,MCXA Gre/Fark MDoAP MDoAP 1 Gre,Fark Gre/TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 Gre,TOP The Tin Foil Hat Treaty II ToA 1 Gre,NPO Gre/IRON ToA ToA 1 Gre,IRON GGA-NPO MADP MADP 1 GGA,NPO GGA-IRON MADP MADP 1 GGA,IRON GGA-MCXA MADP MADP 1 GGA,MCXA GGA-TPF MADP MADP 1 GGA,TPF #GGA-VE MDoAP MDoAP 1 GGA,VE CANCELLED 26/3/09 GGA-ODN MDoAP MDoAP 1 GGA,ODN Legion-ODN MDoAP MDoAP 1 Legion,ODN Legion-NPO MDP MDP 1 Legion,NPO Legion-Valhalla MDP MDP 1 Legion,Valhalla Legion-MHA PIAT PIAT 1 Legion,MHA The FOKahontus Treaty MDoAP 1 MK,FOK 52180 The Shroomlaut Accords MDoAP 1 Gre,MK 52697 The Treaty of Paris, New York PIAT 1 MK,NpO 52390 MK-NPO MDP PIAT 1 MK,NPO 52943 Echelon-NPO MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,NPO Echelon-GGA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,GGA Echelon-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,MCXA Echelon-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,IRON Echelon-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,TPF Global Kids Ruining the Block Accords MADP 1 GDA,GGA Champagne Wishes and Hamster Dreams MDoAP 1 UPN,GGA 28208 Treaty of Valencia MDoAP 1 UPN,ODN 50621 UPN-TPF ODP ODP 1 UPN,TPF UPN-IRON ToA ToA 1 UPN,IRON MHA - UPN PIAT PIAT 1 UPN,MHA Legion-UPN MDoAP MDoAP 1 Legion,UPN The Archtic II Periodicals MDoAP 1 MK,GR 43785 The Bi-Polar Accords MDoAP 1 GR,NpO 47378 # WTF: almost neutral MA-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 MA,RoK #MA-NPO MDP MDP 1 MA,NPO CANCELED 29/3/09 MA-Valhalla MDP MDP 1 MA,Valhalla #MA-UPN PIAT PIAT 1 MA,UPN CANCELED 29/3/09 NV-VE MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,VE NV-UPN MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,UPN NV-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,GR NV-NpO MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,NpO The Forbidden MoDoANAP PIAT 1 NV,Legion 50136 Valhalla-NPO MADP MADP 1 Valhalla,NPO Valhalla-GGA MADP MADP 1 Valhalla,GGA #Valhalla-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 Valhalla,Sparta CANCELLED 17/4/09 Valhalla-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 Valhalla,IRON Valhalla-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Valhalla,MCXA The Crown of the North Accords MDoAP 1 Valhalla,TOP Valhalla-NpO MDoAP MDoAP 1 Valhalla,NpO UPN-Valhalla NAP NAP 1 UPN,Valhalla Echelon-Valhalla PIAT PIAT 1 Echelon,Valhalla # M*A*S*H: need info R&R loves to FOK treaty MDoAP 1 R&R,FOK IRON - R&R MDP MDP 1 R&R,IRON The Citrus Express MDP 1 R&R,ODN The DAN Accords (Dear Aunt Nancy) PIAT 1 R&R,MK Umbrella-TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,TOP Umbrella-Grämlins MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,Gre Umbrella-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,Sparta Umbrella-FOK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,FOK Umbrella-MK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,MK Umbrella-MHA MDP MDP 1 Umb,MHA Sparta - The Dark Evolution MDoAP MDoAP 1 DE,Sparta Lulzwut Family Treaty MDoAP 1 DE,GR The Iodine Compact v2 MDoAP 1 DE,UPN NATO-NPO MADP MADP 1 NATO,NPO #Treaty of VANU MADP 1 NATO,RoK 46213 #Downgraded 9/4/09 The Fundamentals ODP 1 NATO,RoK 53511 #Supersedes the above NATO-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 NATO,TPF NATO-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 NATO,IRON NATO-Valhalla MDoAP MDoAP 1 NATO,Valhalla NATO-NADC ODP ODP 1 NATO,NADC NADC-Echelon MDoAP MDoAP 1 NADC,Echelon NADC-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 NADC,MCXA NADC-NPO Friendship Pact ToA 1 NADC,NPO NADC-WTF Friendship Pact ToA 1 NADC,WTF I Knew I Was Forgetting Something MDoAP 1 RIA,NPO 26977 The "Madness?? THIS...IS...INSANITY!!!" Treaty MDoAP 1 RIA,Sparta 40347 "CRAPwow! You'll be saying wow every time" treaty MDoAP 1 RIA,CRAP 44527 "wtf is this?" Pact MDoAP 1 RIA,Apoc 45572 RIA-VE PEACE ODP 1 RIA,VE 44281 The Wingman Accords PIAT 1 RIA,Fark #The Panthers on Fire Pact MDoAP 1 LoSS,TPF #The "San Francisco" Accords MDoAP 1 LoSS,MCXA #The "Bodybuilders vs Mixed Martial Artists" Treaty MDoAP 1 LoSS,Echelon #The "Old Dogs Can Learn New Tricks" Pact MDP 1 LoSS,NPO The Fallen Hero Pact-The Polar Shield ToA 1 LoSS,GR Invicta-NPO MDoAP MDoAP 1 Invicta,NPO Invicta-ODN MDoAP MDoAP 1 Invicta,ODN Invicta-MHA PIAT PIAT 1 Invicta,MHA Invicta-Valhalla PIAT PIAT 1 Invicta,Valhalla The Millay Accords ODP 1 Invicta,TPF 47655 # PC-Valhalla MDoAP MDoAP 1 PC,Valhalla ; Expired The Pieman Accords MDoAP 1 PC,Umb 49540 Raid 'em, FOK 'em MDoAP 1 PC,FOK 50486 PC-TPF NAP NAP 1 PC,TPF 49552 CSN-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 CSN,RoK CSN-MA MDP MDP 1 CSN,MA The I Got Around to it (Eventually) Pact MDoAP 1 CSN,Fark 46804 TTK-NATO MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,NATO TTK-MA MADP MADP 1 TTK,MA TTK-Valhalla MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,Valhalla TTK-CSN MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,CSN #TTK-MCXA PIAT PIAT 1 TTK,MCXA CANCELLED 10/4/09 # 40 International-ODN MDoAP MDoAP 1 Int,ODN Socialistic Insanity 2.0: International Insanity MDoAP 1 Int,RIA 47859 The Balkan Entente MADP 1 GOD,VE GOD-TTK MDoAP MDoAP 1 GOD,TTK GOD-CSN MDoAP MDoAP 1 GOD,CSN GOD-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 GOD,Sparta Maroon and Orange Look Ugly Together Accords MDP 1 GOD,R&R # GOD-NATO ODP ODP 1 GOD,NATO CANCELLED 17/2/09 # NSO: No treaties with larger alliances Permafrost MDP 1 STA,NpO STA-NV MDP MDP 1 STA,NV STA-MK MDP MDP 1 STA,MK STA-TDSM8 MDP MDP 1 STA,TDSM8 STA-LEN MDP MDP 1 STA,LEN The Ordinance of Disorder MDP 1 NSO,STA 52501 The "What The Hell Did You Do To My Treaty" Pact MDP 1 STA,Van 48997 NEW-TPF MADP MADP 1 NEW,TPF NEW-TOOL PIAT PIAT 1 NEW,TOOL NEW-o7 ODP ODP 1 NEW,o7 #GATO-1V Surrender Terms Protectorate 1 GATO,NPO Freed 15/04/09 GATO-NPO PIAT PIAT 1 GATO,NPO 54102 TFD-NV MDoAP MDoAP 1 TFD,NV TFD-NATO MDoAP MDoAP 1 TFD,NATO TFD-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 TFD,MCXA TFD-NADC MDP MDP 1 TFD,NADC TFD-UPN MDP MDP 1 TFD,UPN The Polar Division Treaty PIAT 1 TFD,NpO TFD-GDA ToA ToA 1 TFD,GDA #TFD-Fark TFC ToA 1 TFD,Fark CANCELED 30/3/09 # Ubercon: No treaties WAPA-FARK PIAT PIAT 1 WAPA,Fark WAPA-TOOL PIAT PIAT 1 WAPA,TOOL WAPA-GR ODP ODP 1 WAPA,GR Mutual Orange Juicing Obligation - MOJO MDoAP 1 Van,ODN The Divinyls Accords MDoAP 1 Van,NV 36931 Bluenited for Orange MDoAP 1 Van,GR 43134 The Kansas City Accords MDP 1 Van,RoK Van-Fark Nautical Treaty PIAT 1 Van,Fark 46633 Gutting Little Teddybears with Broken Winebottles PIAT 1 Van,FOK # Treaty with The Shadowhood, labelled as Echelon: Vanguard person to confirm/deny TSO-TOP Protectorate Protectorate 1 TSO,TOP FEAR-TORN MDoAP MDoAP 1 FEAR,TORN FEAR-TPF MADP MADP 1 FEAR,TPF FEAR-TOOL MDoAP MDoAP 1 FEAR,TOOL The New Fearless Pact MDoAP 1 FEAR,NEW 50997 FEAR-IRON ToA ToA 1 FEAR,IRON FEAR-GDA PIAT PIAT 1 FEAR,GDA The FEAR in the heart of NATO PIAT 1 FEAR,NATO 54207 # NEW-FEAR PIAT PIAT 1 NEW,FEAR Superseded OG-NPO MADP MADP 1 OG,NPO TOP and Old Guard MDP 1 OG,TOP Lumin Viride Protocols MDP MDP 1 OG,Gre Reyne Goes All the Way MDP 1 OG,TPF The Old FOKkers Treaty ODP 1 OG,FOK Rokkin hot; done cooler PIAT 1 Carpe Diem,RoK You're no longer in danger of attack; lets hook up under the bleachers MDoAP 1 Carpe Diem,GR Athens-MK MADP MADP 1 Athens,MK Athens-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 Athens,GR Athens-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 Athens,Sparta 50978 Athens-WAPA ODP ODP 1 Athens,WAPA Athens-M*A*S*H ODP ODP 1 M*A*S*H Athens-Invicta PIAT PIAT 1 Athens,Invicta Athens-DE MDoAP MDoAP 1 Athens,DE CON-IRON MDP MDP 1 CON,IRON CON-ODN MDP MDP 1 CON,ODN 8-bit Symphony MDP 1 CON,Legion #Smooth Criminal Accords MADP 1 TORN,VE CANCELLED 16/4/09 Rip Torn Accords: The Sequel MADP 1 TORN,NPO The Nilla Wafer Accords MADP 1 TORN,Valhalla SIMSANIT MADP 1 TORN,IRON The Guinness Accords MADP 1 TORN,TPF The Harmless Tornado Accords MDoAP 1 TORN,MHA #The Hangover Accords MDoAP 1 TORN,Sparta CANCELLED 17/4/09 The Peacemonger Accords MDoAP 1 TORN,GGA The Next Day After Trinity Accords MDoAP 1 TORN,MK #The "I Promise I'll Be Gentle Next Time" Accords MDP 1 FOK CANCELLED 20/4/09 #Our God is a Righteous God (PEACE) ODP 1 TORN,GOD CANCELLED 17/4/09 #Righteous Relaxation (PEACE) ODP 1 TORN,R&R CANCELLED 21/4/09 Link (PEACE) ODP 1 TORN,NATO #A Righteous LoSS of Judgement Treaty (PEACE) ODP 1 TORN,LoSS CANCELLED 19/4/09 #yay, puppies! PIAT 1 TORN,RIA 4091 CANCELLED 17/4/09 TGE-TOOL PIAT PIAT 1 TGE,TOOL TGE-FOK MDoAP MDoAP 1 TGE,FOK Treaty of Brest-Litovsk MDoAP 1 TGE,Int Treaty of Aschaffenburg ODP 1 TGE,WAPA 46598 The GOTT MIT UNS Treaty ODP 1 TGE,CCC 53014 The Napalm in the Morning Accords MADP 1 ML,Valhalla The Road to Mexico Accords MADP 1 ML,TORN RDD-Echelon MDoAP MDoAP 1 RDD,Echelon # FCO: No treaties Orion-FOK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Orion,FOK Orion-TCB MDP MDP 1 Orion,TCB Orion-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Orion,RoK Orion-CON MDP MDP 1 Orion,CON GLOF-NV MADP MADP 1 GLOF,NV GLOF-TTK PIAT PIAT 1 GLOF,TTK Zenith-TPF MADP MADP 1 Zenith,TPF 49213 Zenith-OG MDoAP MDoAP 1 Zenith,OG Zenith-MHA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Zenith,MHA Zenith-TFD MDoAP MDoAP 1 Zenith,TFD Zenith-FEAR ODP ODP 1 Zenith,FEAR Zenith-NADC ODP ODP 1 Zenith,NADC The Thunderbolts and Lightning Accords ODP 1 Zenith,TORN 54285 Zenith-TOOL PIAT PIAT 1 Zenith,TOOL #Treaty of Lozen PIAT 1 Zenith,LoSS 47554 TCB-PC MDP MDoAP 1 TCB,PC TCB-Int MDP MDP 1 TCB,Int TCB-TFD PIAT PIAT 1 TCB,TFD #USN-CSN MADP MADP 1 USN,CSN CANCELLED 8/4/09 USN-UPN MDoAP MDoAP 1 USN,UPN The Treaty of Blaugrana MDP 1 USN,NpO Brrds and Lions can be best of friends MDoAP 1 Genesis,NpO 47660 Genesis-Vanguard ODP ODP 1 Genesis,Van Genesis-OG ODP ODP 1 Genesis,OG Genesis-MK ToA ToA 1 Genesis,MK Genesis-Invicta PIAT PIAT 1 Genesis,Invicta Genesis-MHA PIAT PIAT 1 Genesis,MHA Genesis-Echelon PIAT PIAT 1 Genesis,Echelon Genesis-GR PIAT PIAT 1 Genesis,GR 50935 The Out of the BLUE Accords PIAT 1 Genesis,TFD OTF-Fark MDP MDP 1 OTF,Fark VA-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 VA,TPF VA-MA MDP MDP 1 VA,MA BAPS-Valhalla MDoAP MDoAP 1 BAPS,Valhalla BAPS-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 BAPS,TPF BAPS-Invicta MDoAP MDoAP 1 Invicta UCN-FEAR MADP MADP 1 UCN,FEAR UCN-NATO MDoAP MDoAP 1 UCN,NATO UCN-UPN MDoAP MDoAP 1 UCN,UPN UCN-GLOF MDP MDP 1 UCN,GLOF #UCN-Legion MDP MDP 1 UCN,Legion #DOWNGRADED 9/4/09 PIAT to the Future PIAT 1 UCN,Legion 53519 UCN-TPF ODP ODP 1 UCN,TPF #UCN-TTK PIAT PIAT 1 UCN,TTK CANCELLED in 51226 UCN-TOOL PIAT PIAT 1 UCN,TOOL UCN-Genesis PIAT PIAT 1 UCN,Genesis UCN-TFD PIAT PIAT 1 UCN,TFD FoB Protectorate Protectorate 1 FoB,MK FoB-DE ODP ODP 1 FoB,DE #MOON-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 MOON,MCXA CANCELLED 21/4/09 MOON-Genesis MDoAP MDoAP 1 MOON,Genesis MOON-TORN PIAT PIAT 1 MOON,TORN MOON-TFD ODP ODP 1 MOON,TFD MOON-Int= MDoAP MDoAP 1 MOON,Int AO-TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 AO,TOP AO-Umb MDoAP MDoAP 1 AO,Umb The "New Frat on the Block" Treaty MDoAP 1 AO,Sparta AO-Invicta NAP NAP 1 AO,Invicta The Respect Me in the Morning Accords ODP 1 ACF,Invicta Smoke on Water ODP 1 ACF,UPN Pirates of the Baltic Sea MDP 1 ACF,FCO CCC-GR MDP MDP 1 CCC,GR WAPA-CCC PIAT 1 WAPA,CCC GUN-MCXA ODP ODP 1 GUN,MCXA GUN-MHA PIAT PIAT 1 GUN,MHA The Fully Cooked Accords MDP 1 GUN,NATO 46774 GUN-Zenith PIAT PIAT 1 GUN,Zenith Argent-TOOL MDoAP MDoAP 1 Argent,TOOL Argent-FOK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Argent,FOK Gre/Argent MDoAP MDoAP 1 Gre,Argent 52752 Underneath the Silver Parasol MDoAP 1 Argent,Umb 53108 Argent-TOP MDP MDP 1 Argent,TOP Argent-Invicta PIAT PIAT 1 Argent,Invicta Argent-UCN PIAT PIAT 1 Argent,UCN Argent-ODN PIAT PIAT 1 Argent,ODN Argent-IRON PIAT/ODP PIAT 1 Argent,IRON The Hoo loves gerbils treaty? VH3 Does! MDoAP 1 Nemesis,GOD 49309 The Absolut Shenanigans Treaty MDoAP 1 Nemesis,RIA 49310 The Long Distance Relationship Accords MDoAP 1 Nemesis,Van 50867 Nemesis-Loss MDoAP MDoAP 1 Nemesis, LoSS 54302 Guru Order Protectorate Protectorate 1 Guru,MHA # 81st and lower. These treaties will not be maintained as part of the update process. SSSW18-NPO MDP MDP 1 SSSW18,NPO SSSW18-VA MDoAP MDoAP 1 SSSW18,VA SSSW18-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 SSSW18,TPF SSSW18-NATO PIAT PIAT 1 SSSW18,NATO A Night at The 208 ODP 1 SSSW18,WAPA 46272 Immortals-DT ODP ODP 1 Immortals,DT A Gift From the Parents to the Basta--I Mean Kids Treaty MDoAP 1 Immortals,CSN 49115 # Supersedes previous protectorate Immortals-USN ToF ToA 1 Immortals,USN FoB-Immortals MDP MDP 1 FoB,Immortals DT-PC MADP MADP 1 DT,PC DT-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 DT,GR DT-NV MDoAP MDoAP 1 DT,NV WP-FEAR MDoAP MDoAP 1 WP,FEAR WP-Legion PIAT PIAT 1 WP,Legion # AGW Overlords : No treaties UBD-NADC MDoAP MDoAP 1 UBD,NADC =WE=-WP MDP MDP 1 =WE=,WP International-=WE= MDP MDP 1 Int,=WE= Immortals-=WE= PIAT PIAT 1 Immortals,=WE= NV-=WE= MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,=WE= Dark Fist-MK PIAT PIAT 1 Dark Fist,MK Dark Fist-TCB PIAT PIAT 1 Dark Fist,TCB The International Fisting Congress MDP 1 Dark Fist,Int 46745 Brigade-IRON PIAT 1 Brigade,IRON Brigade-FCC PIAT 1 Brigade,FCC Brigade-GGA MDP 1 Brigade,GGA FnKa-TOOL MDoAP 1 FnKa,TOOL 50436 The International Killing Pact ODP 1 FnKa,Int 52649 ARES-GDA ODP 1 ARES,GDA ARES-Apoc ODP 1 ARES,Apoc ARES-UBD MDP 1 ARES,UBD ARES-NpO MDP 1 ARES,NpO ARES-TOH MDoAP 1 ARES,Halsa ARES-Vanguard MDoAP 1 ARES,Van ARES-Rok MDoAP 1 ARES,RoK Cool Honorable Energetic Elephants Sharing Everything MDoAP 1 ARES,Genesis 49730 R.O.C.K.-RoK MDoAP 1 ROCK,RoK =LOST=-MK MADP 1 =LOST=,MK =LOST=-SSSW18 ODP 1 =LOST=,SSSW18 TAB-MHA MDoAP 1 TAB,MHA TAB-TCB MDoAP 1 TAB,TCB TAB-Zenith MDoAP 1 TAB,Zenith TAB-ACV MDoAP 1 TAB,ACV TAB-NATO MDoAP 1 TAB,NATO FCC-MK MDP 1 FCC,MK FCC-Gre MDP 1 FCC,Gre FCC-LOSS SISTER PIAT 1 FCC,LoSS FCC-OG SISTER PIAT 1 FCC,OG FCC-TOP SISTER PIAT 1 FCC,TOP FCC-TAB SISTER PIAT 1 FCC,TAB FCC-Fark SISTER PIAT 1 FCC,Fark Nebula-X/UPN MDoAP MDoAP 1 Nebula-X,UPN Nebula-X/BAPS MDoAP MDoAP 1 Nebula-X,BAPS Nebula-X/TPF PIAT PIAT 1 Nebula-X,TPF LEN-STA MDP 1 LEN,STA LEN-CD MDP 1 LEN,Carpe Diem LEN-OTF MDP 1 LEN,OTF LEN-CSN MDP 1 LEN,CSN LEN-CoIN ODP 1 LEN,CoIN LEN-RIA ODP 1 LEN,RIA 35654 LEN-UBD PIAT 1 LEN,UBD LEN-UCN PIAT 1 LEN,UCN LEN-Genesis PIAT 1 LEN,Genesis Halsa-Fark MDoAP 1 Halsa,Fark Halsa-GOD MDP 1 Halsa,GOD Halsa-RoK ODP 1 Halsa,RoK Halsa-Brigade PEACE PIAT 1 Halsa,Brigade Halsa-CSN PIAT 1 Halsa,CSN Halsa-TTK ODP 1 Halsa,TTK Halsa-MCXA PIAT 1 Halsa,MCXA # Jarheads: No treaties SLCB-Vanguard MDoAP 1 SLCB,Van SLCB-Brain MDP 1 SLCB,Brain iFOk-FOK Protectorate 1 iFOK,FOK iFOK-Fark MDoAP 1 iFOK,Fark iFOK-VE MDP 1 iFOK,VE iFOK-FCO MDoAP 1 iFOK,FCO NOVA-TSC MDoAP 1 NOVA,TSC NOVA-LOUD MDP 1 NOVA,LOUD NOVA-GLOP ToA 1 NOVA,GLOP NOVA-NADC ToA 1 NOVA,NADC NOVA-UMC MDP 1 NOVA,UMC NOVA-FOA MDP 1 NOVA,FOA Jaded Gunz Pact ODP 1 OV,GUN E.T.H.I.C.S. MDoAP 1 OV,Van # Torn4Real MADP 1 OV,TORN CANCELLED 26/3/09 The Tater-Tot Hotdish Agreement PIAT 1 Brain,MA IPA-Fark MDoAP 1 IPA,Fark IPA-RoK PIAT 1 IPA,RoK IPA-DF MADP 1 IPA,Dark Fist IPA-TCB MDoAP 1 IPA,TCB IPA-GDA PIAT 1 IPA,GDA IPA-GR MDoAP 1 IPA,GR CoIN-Athens MDP 1 CoIN,Athens # Fly : can't find any non-bloc treaties Funktaur likes it LOUD MDoAP 1 LOUD,RIA 48828 RnR-LOUD ODP 1 LOUD,R&R LOUD-FUCN ODP 1 LOUD,FUCN LOUD-Brigade ODP 1 LOUD,Brigade The Bughouse Pact MDP 1 57th,RIA 48925 57th-CRAP MDP 1 57th,CRAP 57th-Fed MDP 1 57th,Fed Here we Stand in Serenity Valley MDP 1 57th,VA The Canton Cooperative MDP 1 57th,OTF The Hera Accords PIAT 1 57th,SSX The Whitefall Accords ODP 1 57th,WAPA Insert Flags Here PIAT 1 57th,RoK ACV-MHA MDoAP 1 ACV,MHA ACV-RoK MDoAP 1 ACV,RoK ACV-Fark ODP 1 ACV,Fark ACV-RIA ODP 1 ACV,RIA 36057 ACV-NATO PIAT 1 ACV,NATO # Treaties with alliances below 80th. These treaties are archived for historical purposes, # and in case of alliance revival, but do not appear on the web and are not maintained # Blackwater: No treaties GOD-Tuatha Protectorate Protectorate 1 TDD,GOD History Please add a note if you change an entry. *January 26th: Added =Western Empire= Treaties (with NV, Int & Wolfpack) *January 27th: Added WAPA Treaties and fixed tab spacing on Wolfpack and =WE= entries *January 27th: Added TOOL's lower treaties with alliances in the top 40. -Bama *January 28th: Top 80 alliances and treaties from wiki Bob Janova 01:34, 28 January 2009 (UTC) *January 28th: Adjustment to Orion treaties. Change to LEO bloc as CMEA/ISSF merged to form Orion. *January 28th: TGE-TPF MDP http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=46531 cancelled *January 29th: WAPA-SSSW18 and TGE ODPs, Fark-Vanguard boat treaty, MA into SF *January 30th: DF-Int MDP, GUN-NATO MDP *January 31st: Fark-CSN Upgrade *February 1st: Orion-TCB Upgrade *February 1st: MOON - INT MDoAP and MOON - TFD ODP *February 1st: Athens - DE MDoAP *February 3rd: Updated NS list, added Nebula-X and its treaties. Dark Fist falls out of top 80 and will no longer be maintained by me. *February 4th: Added The Immortals (Immortals) to the list; currently ranked 80 by score and 81 by NationStrength. Wappas 17:55, 4 February 2009 (UTC) *February 5th: GR-NpO MDoAP *February 8th: Genesis-NpO MDoAP, TPF-Invicta ODP, Zenith-LoSS PEACE *February 11th: Added Ordo Verde and treaties (King Alexander IV) *February 11th: Added STA treaties with TDSM8 and LEN *February 11th: Added NADC treaties with UBD, Zenith and NATO *February 11th: Fixed OV entry in the NS list file that was preventing them from showing up on the web. after the ) there were spaces instead of a tab. *February 13th: NS update and reordering; also various space issues fixed. (Remember to use tabs not spaces between columns!) *February 13th: Added Genesis Treaties *February 14th: Added NEW Treaties *February 15th: Added ARES-NpO, Genesis-NpO and renamed STA-NpO treaties *February 17th: Added STA-Vanguard, removed TPF-RoK *February 18th: Removed NADC-GOD, upgraded CSN-Immortals, added Genesis-TFD *February 18th: NS update, added Argent and re-ordered lists *February 18th: Added TPF-FEAR Treaty Upgrade to MADP *February 26th: NS update and various treaties added *March 7th: NS update, FOK-PC, UPN-ODN *March 13th: USN-NpO *March 14th: NS update, various treaties/cancellations (please check your alliance) *March 15th: Added NOVA's treaties etc. (not sure if permitted, remove if necessary) *March 26th: VE and OV treaty cancellations, MK-FOK MDP, Argent-TOP MDP *March 27th: Added GOD-Tuatha De Danann protectorate. *March 28th: NS update, MK-NpO PIAT *March 28th: Added The Brigade to alliance listing. Added Sparta treaties with: Alpha Omega, The Brigade and =Western Empire=. Added the NOIR bloc to the bloc listing. Fixed the Sparta/MHA treaty (changed from MDP to MDoAP). *March 29th: Added INT/TGE MDoAP *March 29th: Added =WE=, DF, Nemesis, Brigade, FnKa, ARES, ROCK, =LOST=, TAB, FCC, NX, LEN, TOH, SLCB, iFOK, The Brain, IPA, CoIN, Fly, LOUD, 57th, CRAP, ACV, and Apocalypse. Added Teen Titans, Power Rangers, Nexus, Bastion, and SF-TT. Added ODP blocs: OUT, Agora, Amber Accords, NOIR, and Aqua ICE. Removed expired PC-Valhalla. *March 30th: MA-NPO and MA-UPN treaties canceled. Adding FnKa-Int ODP. *March 31st: TFD-Fark canceled, LoSS removed from Agora. Adding Gre-MK MDoAP, Gre-Argent MDoAP, RoK-TGE ODP. *April 2nd: CCC-TGE ODP, RoK-MK ODP the following treaty has odd characters that make it annoying to save the file. "The "New Frat on the Block: ΛΑΩ" Treaty MDoAP 1 Sparta,AO" *April 4th: A tad late, but LEN and CSN signed a Mutual Defense Pact entitled Marown Lovers Accords. *April 18th: Full NS and treaty update *April 19th: Added Amazon Nation,FCC,LoSS,HoL,AO to NOIR ODP bloc. *April 21st: Various cancellations and errors fixed